


To Love Her is to Learn Her

by daysofyou



Series: To Love [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Smut, True Love, Writer Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysofyou/pseuds/daysofyou
Summary: The second part of the "To Love" Series. Clarke and Lexa's life after they're married. Love, joy, fluff, smut, pain. They can beat anything that comes their way as long as they have each other. If you haven't read the first part of the series (To Be Loved and to Hear You) I recommend you read that first.





	1. Dress of Sea Waves and Lips

The ceiling was leaking. The water drip-dropped into a little blue plastic bucket as the rain thundered harder outside. The apartment was warmer than it had been in months. Desperate times call for desperate measures. The cat clock on the wall above the tv ticked calmly and the light left on by the desk was about ready to flicker out and die. A fire lapped at small logs in the fireplace and cast an orange glow to the caramel colored walls. Claps of thunder raged behind the sliding glass door, and the potted plant on the balcony tipped over. A mess of papers littered the living room floor and a small black paw made it crumple. 

The stream of water gushed out of the sink and onto the metal and down the drain once Lexa turned it on. She placed the cup under the stream of water and leaned her arm against the counter. She was extremely exhausted from the past few days, but not even remotely as fatigued as Clarke was. The poor girl has been in bed for the past few days puking her guts out, shivering and sweating. And Lexa is truly surprised she hasn’t gotten it yet. Despite Clarke’s best efforts to convince Lexa to sleep on the couch and stay away from her as best as she could, Lexa was too stubborn. She took care of Clarke, cooked for her, gave her medicine, held her hair away from her face when she began her routine of vomiting, and cuddled her when she whimpered and cried. And at night, Lexa would wake to find Clarke dry heaving or coughing over the side of the bed, cursing and panting when nothing emptied from her. Then she would curl up into Lexa where Lexa would then rub her back and make trips throughout the night to the kitchen to get her some more water or saltines. Lexa was more than okay with battling her own exhaustion as long as Clarke got better. 

Lexa turned off the sink, then placed the glass into the microwave, heating it up. She pulled the sleeves of her sweater over her palms and grabbed the hot glass of water, then set it gingerly onto the counter where she poured some salt into it. She mixed it around to her best advantage and grabbed the cup once again. Clarke groaned from their bedroom and started to whimper. 

“I’m coming, baby,” Lexa called out to her. 

She sped walked the short distance from the kitchen to their bedroom and sat the glass of water on the bedside table. Bottles of pills were toppled over and spilling capsules next to the book Lexa kept by the lamp. Clarke clutched Lexa’s pillow and merely cried into it. 

“Oh, baby” Lexa sighed. She hated when Clarke was sick. It rarely happened, but when it did, it always hit her hard and left her on her bum. “I got you some salty water, baby. If you gargle it, it will help your throat.” 

Clarke looked up at Lexa with watery pink eyes. She was drenched in sweat and some of her hair stuck to the sides of her face. Lexa felt so helpless when Clarke looked at her like that. Lexa picked up the glass which had cooled down a bit since she first heated it, and handed it to Clarke.  
“Just gargle it then swallow it, honey.”

Clarke nodded and took the cup from Lexa. She looked like a weak little bird. Her arms shook as she lifted the cup to her lips and she sipped the savory water. Clarke tilted her head back and made an attempt to gargle. Her throat burned and protested and she swallowed the water with a grimace. Lexa sat the cup back on the table and sat on the mattress. Clarke looked at her in alarm and Lexa felt her skin prick.

“Lex,” Clarke panicked.

“What? What is it?” 

“Diarrhea!” 

“Oh fuck,” Lexa cursed and jumped to her feet. She ran over to Clarke’s side of the bed, scooped her up in her arms and darted for the door. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck suddenly feeling herself get queasy and even more nauseous.

“You hold it, Clarke. We’re almost there.” Lexa panted as she ran down the hall and into the bathroom. Lexa sat Clarke down carefully on the cool tiles of the bathroom and flicked the light on. Clarke had already gotten herself onto the toilet, but before Lexa could remind her to pull her pants down, the world fell apart and Clarke was crying. Sickness: 10 Lexa: 0. 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////

 

On the seventh day, Clarke was starting to feel better. Her sweating and chills had stopped completely and her stomach began to be more nice and considerate to her. She was left with a scratchy throat, evil cough and a very obnoxious stuffy nose. Lexa was just thankful her wife was getting better. There was nothing worse in the world than seeing Clarke suffer, except for Clarke when she was mad. But make up sex almost always occurred after she might’ve done something to anger Clarke. Sickness was different. The weakness and the lack of any motivation made it even more cruel for the both of them. 

Clarke had finally gotten out of bed and moved her illness to the couch where she laid herself on top of Lexa, her head on Lexa’s chest as they watched ‘The Last Time I Saw Paris’. Lexa had her legs wrapped around Clarke’s and she ran her fingers softly through Clarke’s hair. She rubbed Clarke’s scalp slowly to soothe the headache Clarke had been whining about previously. Clarke’s eyes began to droop closed. She forced them open and sighed. Lexa stared down at her wife lovingly, wishing she could take all of the illness away. She leaned down and kissed Clarke on the top of the head. Clarke hummed softly and nuzzled her face into the valley between Lexa’s breasts and kissed her there. Clarke cleared her throat and grimaced at the pain. Lexa started to rub Clarke’s temples and Clarke beamed up at her as if she were a god.

“You’re a saint you know that?” Clarke mumbled and laid her head back down onto Lexa’s chest. Lexa’s heart thudded in a mellow pace beneath Clarke’s ear and she felt she could melt from being so content. 

Lexa scoffed. “Babe all I’ve done is take care of you.”

“Hence why you’re a saint.” 

“You’re my wife. I’ll always take care of you.”

Clarke always indulged in the way Lexa said wife. She always said it so warmly, and Clarke figured she would never get tired of it. She was starting to like it more than her own name. They had been married for nearly three months now. And they were happily enjoying each other’s company. Then illness knocked on their front door and invited itself right on into Clarke’s system, and Lexa was left with a 25 year old baby on her hands. But Lexa could never be more happy in her entire life. 

“Can you take care of this ache between my thighs?” Clarke lifted her head up and faced Lexa so she could give her the puppy dog eyes she knew Lexa couldn’t resist. But Lexa turned her head to the television and focused on Elizabeth Taylor’s eyes instead. 

“You’re still sick, Clarke.” Lexa reprimanded. “As much as I’d love to, we have to wait until you’re better.” 

Clarke pouted and sat her head back down onto Lexa’s chest once more. An idea formed in her head and a mischievous grin formed over her face. Lexa’s attention was focused on the events flashing before them on the tv. Elizabeth Taylor was running home in the rain in the streets of Paris after the man she was vying for had left the cafe they were previously in. Clarke began to move Lexa’s right leg so it was then underneath her. Clarke let her left leg swing over Lexa’s right. And just like that, Clarke’s center was pressed against Lexa’s thigh. Lexa hadn’t even noticed, too glued to the tv. She felt the movements but figured Clarke was just trying to get comfortable. Clarke was indeed comfortable. She sneakily chanced a glance at Lexa and revelled in the view of Lexa’s sharp jawline. She refrained from reaching out and kissing it. 

Clarke placed her head back down on Lexa’s chest and closed her eyes. She released a sigh and began to slowly move her hips against Lexa’s thigh. Lexa absentmindedly moved her hands to Clarke’s lower back and began to rub there. Clarke bit her lip, trying to muffle a moan that would surely come out if she wasn’t careful. She rocked her hips slowly, and started to pick up pace when Lexa’s heart rate started to race in her ear. The fast pace and Clarke’s small moan made Lexa snap out of the movie and she looked down at Clarke as she dry humped her. It was a beautiful sight and Lexa wished she could allow it to go on. But Clarke was sick and needed rest. There was enough time for sex when Clarke was well.  
Lexa brought Clarke’s hands to her mouth and kissed her fingers startling the blonde to stop her movements abruptly. 

“When you’re better,” Lexa whispered. “I promise.” 

Clarke grumbled and begrudgingly let her hips stay still against Lexa. The pool of wetness between her thighs made it even more irritating. 

“I am practically better, Lex.” Clarke argued.

“Once that stuffy nose, sore throat, and cough go away I will be more than happy to make love to you. But right now, you need a nap. You’re getting grumpy.” 

Clarke knew her wife was right. She was always right. Clarke huffed and closed her eyes. That didn’t stop her from placing her hands on Lexa’s shoulders and began rubbing away the exhaustion. Lexa hummed softly and Clarke thought maybe if she just touched her in the right place she could-

“Don’t even think about it.” Lexa laughed. 

Clarke’s hands went slack and she let them rest there against Lexa’s warm shoulders as they watched the movie. Clarke was asleep in five minutes and Lexa chuckled to herself. She was in love with a stubborn beautiful artist. And she wouldn’t want it any other way. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The grocery store was so sparse, that there were only about two workers on the job. Clarke and Lexa rolled their cart through the aisles grabbing different foods. They placed toilet paper, paper paper plates and some cat food for Stitch in the cart. Then Clarke brought a case of Angry Orchard to the cart and lightly dropped it in. Lexa pointed a look at her and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I can drink, Lexa.” Clarke sighed and grabbed a bag of cheetos from the shelf. “I’ve only got the stuffy nose now.” 

“Still,” Lexa mumbled but didn’t press the conversation on further.  
Clarke and Lexa placed assortments of food and drinks in their carts and strolled to the gift section. 

“Lincoln’s birthday is coming up,” Lexa said. 

“And you wanna get him something from Fisher’s Market?” Clarke lifted an eyebrow.

“Well maybe something tiny from here, yes. It isn’t bad, Clarke. Then we’ll go to Kal’s and buy him a shirt or something.” 

Clarke nodded at Lexa’s plan. Lincoln wasn’t picky and his shirts were starting to get too tight anyway from all of the muscles he was gaining. Not that Octavia minded in the slightest. 

Lexa grabbed the boxed watch and examined it. She remembered Lincoln talking about his previous watch breaking. Then Octavia’s argument about not needing one when he had a phone. He still liked to have a watch, and didn’t want to rely every little thing on his phone. Lexa placed the watch in the cart and Clarke nodded at her choice. 

Once back at home, Lexa started dinner and Clarke laid on her belly on the livingroom floor drawing a charcoal image of Stitch as the black cat laid perfectly in front of Clarke. The warm orange color of the fireplace lit him up perfectly and Clarke smiled. He was such a good cat. Anya had given Stitch to Clarke and Lexa as a wedding gift, but everyone knew Stitch was rightfully Lexa’s. The cat followed her everywhere, and soon became attached to Clarke just as much as he was to Lexa. 

The cat purred as Clarke continued to draw him in detail. Frank Sinatra’s voice flowed heavenly through the apartment and Lexa swayed her hips seductively. Clarke looked up as her wife danced and she felt that fire low in her stomach that hasn’t been cured in over a week due to her sickness. She wiggled her nose and inhaled through it. No objection or stuffiness to it. Clarke jumped up in happiness and tip toed over to Lexa who now began singing along to ‘Strangers In The Night.’ Clarke snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around Lexa and let her hands rest on her flat tummy. They swayed together and sang along as the mac and cheese cooked on the stove. Clarke twirled Lexa around and held her closer. When Frank Sinatra started to hum, Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa tenderly. Lexa kissed her back eagerly, knowing Clarke was no longer sick. Lexa ran her hands all over Clarke’s back and slid her tongue over Clarke’s, groaning at the taste of her wife. Clarke gripped Lexa’s hips and pulled her hard against her as the kiss intensified. They didn’t even register the front door opening and closing. Then a throat was being cleared and the two women stubbornly pulled away from each other to see a disheveled Anya standing a few feet away from them. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk.”


	2. Gray Nights and Clean Slates

The ceiling was still leaking when Anya sat Clarke and Lexa down in their messy living room. Stitch found his way into the warmth of Anya’s lap and licked at the one white spot on his black paw. Anya looked as if she might have murdered someone, or robbed a bank, or both. She wrung her sweaty palms together, and sighed every five seconds. Lexa and Clarke sat side by side on the sofa as Anya sat on the coffee table in front of them, trying her hardest to avoid a set of green eyes, and a set of blue. 

“Just get on with it, An,” Lexa said, irritated. 

“I’m sure whatever it is isn’t that bad,” Clarke soothed, and grabbed one of Anya’s hands. 

Anya stared between the two as if she was watching a tennis match. Every pore of her body was releasing nervous sweat, and her lungs couldn’t seem to get enough air. With the last breadcrumb of courage she had, she began to talk and hoped she wouldn’t regret opening her mouth in the first place. 

“I did something sort of stupid,” Anya sighed. 

“I gather that,” Lexa said. “What is it?”

“I adopted a boy from that foster home by that old tool shop my father used to work in. He’s only eight, and he’s really well behaved. He’s really quiet, but he has a lot of manners.” Anya stopped to take a breath and examine her best friends’ faces. 

Lexa’s and Clarke’s mouths both dropped open in shock, and Clarke’s hand was gripping Anya’s harder than before. Lexa shook her head and tried to conjure anything to say, but her brain went as dry as her mouth and all she could do was stare helplessly at Anya. 

“I was walking around because Raven said she was going to be late coming home. There was a commotion at the shop. And I saw all the kids playing outside the home. I saw him just sitting there on the porch and he looked so miserable. I had to.” 

“Anya!” Lexa finally shouted. Both Clarke and Anya grimaced at Lexa’s shrill tone. “That’s the sort of thing you do with maybe a puppy or a kitten, but a child? Anya, this is a real life living breathing child that needs your care.” 

“You think I don’t know that, knuckle head?” Anya sighed for the millionth time. “But that’s the reason we need to talk. When Raven came home to some random kid sitting on his hands, watching tv in the living room she interrogated me and we ended up having probably the largest fight we ever had, and she said we couldn’t keep him.” 

“Again, Anya, he is not a puppy,” Lexa chastised. 

“His name is Aden. He actually kind of looks like a mix between you two.” 

Clarke looked at Lexa inquisitively. Lexa rolled her eyes at Anya and placed her hand on Clarke’s knee soothingly. 

“So what are you insinuating then?” Clarke asked. 

“This is going to be a huge favor of me to ask. But could you possibly keep him here? Just until I convince Raven that he should be able to stay with us. He doesn’t belong in that place. He belongs somewhere good. He belongs in a home.” 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lexa’s first initial reaction was a big hell no. But all Anya had done was opened the front door and gestured a small boy into the apartment. Lexa couldn’t say no then. He had on a large dark green sweater with holes in random places, his gray jeans were too big for his legs, and he had sandy blonde hair. His green eyes were piercing and unintentionally begging. 

Lexa looked over at her wife, and shouldn’t have been shocked when Clarke rose from the couch and walked over to the boy with a smile on her face. She extended her hand to the boy, and said “I’m Clarke.” He reached out and shook her hand, barely looking in her in the eye when he said, “Aden.” 

Anya left a few minutes later after an abundance of thank you’s and I owe you one’s. Aden had a small blue back pack slung over his shoulder and he stood in the middle of the living room looking like a kicked puppy. Lexa’s heart ached for him. 

“So, Aden,” Clarke smiled. “I can show you to the room you’ll be staying in if you’d like? It has a nice big bed, and a really cool tv.” 

Aden nodded and mumbled a thanks. He gave a fleeting look to the silent Lexa still frozen on the sofa. His eyes said I’m sorry. Hers said It isn’t your fault. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After a silent dinner over mac and cheese, wine and apple juice, Aden was in bed by nine, sleeping peacefully under plush covers that smelled of perfume and cashmere. Lexa stood in the kitchen, elbows reddening on the hard surface of the island, with her face in her hands. She couldn’t believe Anya would drop this on them. Three months into her marriage and she was taking care of other people’s problems, and dragging Clarke into it. She felt her anger boil over and she shook her head. She couldn’t think straight. 

A pair of slender hands squeezed Lexa’s shoulders and she felt herself begin to relax. Clarke began to massage the tense muscles of Lexa’s shoulder and neck, and placed a small kiss on her ear. Lexa hummed in bliss at her wife, and the guilt hit her full force in the chest again. 

“He’s asleep. He had only one pair of pajamas and they look way too small for him. I think I’m going to take him clothes shopping tomorrow,” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear and moved her hands down to massage Lexa’s lower back. 

“Clarke, I’m so sorry.” Lexa turned her body so she was fully facing her wife. “I knew Anya was crazy, but not like this. I didn’t expect this. I promise I will take care of it, and things will all be under contro-.” Clarke’s lips were on her before she could finish her sentence, and she felt like a stream of liquid gold was decorating her core, and coiling itself around her spine. Clarke nipped a little at Lexa’s bottom lip, then pulled away slightly so she could look into the forest of Lexa’s eyes. 

“We are in this together, Lexa. You don’t have to apologize for Anya’s actions. She’s asked us for help, and we’re there for her. Aden seems like a sweet little boy and I wouldn’t have let you say no if that was your first choice. Sorry, babe.” Clarke grinned at Lexa’s growing smile. “Anya may have gotten into something she wasn’t ready for. And maybe we aren’t completely either. But we can give him a good home. We can give him a warm bed to sleep in at night, food to fill his tummy, nice clean clothes. We can do this, Lex.” 

“We’ve been married for three months, Clarke,” Lexa whispered. “I wanted to give you more than this.” 

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and pulled her closer. 

“There is nothing more I want than you. A new addition to this home for only a little while won’t change our plans. It won’t get in our way. If anything, it’ll make everything better. I’m all in, Lexa. I’ve been all in since I met you.” 

Lexa’s heart ached wonderfully at Clarke’s words. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck and leaned her forehead on Clarke’s.

“I love you so much, Sky girl,” Lexa sighed. 

“And I love you so much too, Commander.” Clarke rubbed her hands over Lexa’s lower back in patterns. They stood there in the kitchen holding each other for what seemed like an hour, but was only ten minutes before Clarke murmured, “And remind me to go see Raven so I can kick her ass.” 

Lexa laughed. “I might just go with you.” 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The store was blasting heat, and Clarke had never been more thankful to be inside the one clothing store she always walked by in favor to go to Forever 22. Her cheeks were rosy pink, and her black woolen hat was starting to slip off of her head, leaving crazy blonde strands around her face. Clarke looked down at Aden who had his hands stuffed into his pocket, and his teeth biting into the flesh of his chapped lip. He looked nervous and small like he didn’t know why he was there in the first place. Lexa’s words from last night came to Clarke’s mind, and she couldn’t help but think he looked more like a puppy than anything in that moment. 

Clarke pushed the cart down the aisle, and Aden followed her silently. Rows of shirts and pants surrounded them, and Clarke turned to him with that beaming smile on her face once more. Aden started to think he was really liking her smile. It was warm. It reminded him of syrup and blocks, and old hay bales. 

“This day is all about you, my friend,” Clarke grinned. “Pick out anything you’d like.” Her hands were resting on the bar of the cart, and she looked genuinely happy to be there with him. It didn’t look forced like any other adult was whenever they were around him or the other children. He remembered everyone’s names. But they never had a single clue what his was. 

Aden looked up at Clarke in bewilderment, and looked at the variety of shirts and jeans surrounding them. She had to be joking. But she hadn’t said anything since, only looking at him expectantly. He eyed her as he walked to the T shirts and lifted up a blank dark blue one. He placed it into the cart and stood before her once again. He waited for her to start pushing the cart to check out, and they would be back at the apartment where she would brush him off and he would carve drawings into the dark wooden dresser in his room. 

But Clarke smiled down at the shirt, then to him. “That’s a good one. My favorite color is blue.”  
“Mine too,” Aden whispered his first words to the woman. Clarke’s smile grew bigger as she was finally able to hear his voice. 

“Well go on,” Clarke nodded.

“What?”  
“You aren’t done. We have to stock you up on some good clothes. I’m not joking around, seriously, get what you want Aden. I can even help you if you’d like.” 

Aden looked into Clarke’s blue eyes and knew she was in fact serious. He had never gone clothes shopping before. Clothes were usually just handed to him in different times of the year, and they were usually hand me downs. 

He looked around at the crisp clothes and sighed. He didn’t know what his size was for the life of him, and he didn’t really know what to get either. He looked up at Clarke helplessly. Clarke just laughed, and grabbed his hand. 

“Don’t you worry, kid. I’ve got ya.” 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Aden gazed down at his new clothes laid out and neatly folded on his bed. Clarke had also gotten him new blankets and sheets, and pillowcases. They were black and gray with little video game logos on them. He felt like he had been spoiled rotten, and that Clarke could’ve possibly been the real santa that all the kids at the foster home talked about. 

His hair was damp from the bath he had just taken, and he was ready to climb into a pair of new pajamas but couldn’t figure out which ones. There were ten pairs, all different yet the same. Then there were fifteen different pairs of pants, and forty-five shirts. Yes, he had counted. Not to mention the seven new pairs of shoes lined up by the bedside table. There was a wooden box in the corner by the dresser that had an alien painted on it that held all of his new toys. The bookshelf by the tv that was empty when he arrived was now filled with books, art supplies, pens, and blank notebooks and drawing pads. He hadn’t told Clarke yet that he loved art with a passion and just figured with all of the paintings in the apartment and in his room that she loved art too. 

He chose the blank black shirt and the dark blue plaid pajama bottoms, and started to put the rest of the clothes away into his new dresser. Once he was done, he sat on the bed and looked at the new backpack Clarke got him, sitting on top of the dresser. It was open, and he imagined it sticking its tongue out at him. The various colors of notebooks and school supplies peaked out at him and reminded him he was starting at a new school next week. He looked down at his scarred palms and clenched them. He stopped convincing himself this was a dream when he and Clarke came home and Lexa was cooking dinner to oldies music, and they greeted each other in a love drenched kiss. This was all real, and he felt sort of relieved. 

Lexa scrubbed at the dishes with a fierce determination to rid the crust of melted cheese from the glass plates. Her brows scrunched together and her tongue poked out as she scrubbed away, her hands disappearing in the white suds. She had helped Clarke set up Aden’s room after they arrived home from a long day of shopping, and she didn’t think she could ever love anyone more than she loved Clarke. She looked up and caught sight of Clarke cleaning up the living room, crumpling the paint splattered news papers in her palms, and clearing away the paint. Lexa smiled to herself. When she looked back down at her shiny reflection in the plate, she fist bumped herself and placed the last stubborn dish into the washer, and pushed it shut. 

Clarke began to pick up her easel, but Lexa rushed over and swiftly grabbed it from her wife, earning a shake of the head from Clarke. 

“Lexa woods, you are such a gentlewoman,” Clarke said seductively. 

“The one and only,” Lexa winked and carried the easel to their bedroom. Clarke followed her in, and plopped herself on the bed. 

“I said goodnight to Aden. He looks so much cleaner and happier in his new clothes,” Clarke said happily. “I think I actually might have saw him smile today.” 

“Anyone in your presence will smile, Clarke,” Lexa scoffed and careful set down the easel in the corner by the window. 

“Seriously, Lex. I think we’re doing good.” Clarke stripped out of her clothes until she was completely naked, and slid into bed. She wrapped the covers around her and caught Lexa’s hungry eyes sweeping over her. 

“You should go say goodnight to him,” Clarke suggested. “So you can come say goodnight to me.” 

Lexa laughed a little. “Bribing me to get closer to him with your seductive ways?” 

Clarke shrugged. “No, I’m just sure he would like for you to try. He’s a sweet kid. And I’m tired so you better hurry.” Clarke turned over and faced the wall and Lexa was out the door in a flash.

 

Lexa knocked on the door three times before turning the numb and slowly pushing it open. The lamp beside the bed was turned on and Aden laid in bed under the covers with a book in his hands. He looked up at Lexa and nodded a greeting. Lexa nodded back and smiled. Stitch squirmed in her arms, so she softly dropped him onto the bed. She sat down hesitantly on the edge of the bed as Stitch made his way up the bed and curled in next to Aden. 

“I always used to cuddle him to sleep when I was going through changes,” Lexa shrugged. “He’s a sweet cat. He’ll let you pet him all night long and cuddle him. I figured you could use some company.” 

Aden looked down at the black cat, and reached a hand out, petting the soft fur, earning a purr from a relaxed Stitch. 

“Thank you,” Aden nodded as looked back at Lexa. “I know I’m probably not something you and Clarke want right now, but I promise I’ll try to not be in your way. And once I’m out of here you can turn this room back into what it was before. It was really neat looking.” 

Lexa’s heart ached at the boy’s words. She figured he might’ve been used to being placed in a home and not being wanted. But as she looked at him, she couldn’t figure out how anyone on earth wouldn’t want him. He was a respectful, smart young boy and she was starting to almost thank Anya in her head. 

“Aden, you are not getting in our way. Sure, we didn’t expect this. But you are apart of this home now. For how long that may be, Clarke and I will take care of you. You’re important. Please know that we enjoy having you here.”  
Aden nodded at Lexa’s words although he didn’t seem to look too convinced. He book marked his page with an old gum wrapper, closed the book shut and set it lightly on the bedside table. 

“Thank you, Lexa. I am very lucky.” His tone was almost formal, and she really hoped that the blank expression on his face would give away something someday. He was too young to be acting so old. 

“We are the lucky ones,” Lexa smiled and patted Aden’s knee then stood up. “Goodnight, Aden. Sleep well.” 

Before Lexa closed the door behind her, she heard a hopeless whisper of “You too.”


	3. Angel Food and Amore

The man’s pants were falling down, and Lexa never thought she’d see such a thing in her own home. He stood on the latter and continued to work on repairing the leak in the ceiling, and Lexa stood on the balcony outside, avoiding the man completely, watching for Clarke’s car to come back from dropping Aden off at school. She pressed her phone to her ear and listened to Octavia rant about the man that flipped out on her in the self defence training class she taught. 

“I mean that dude was muscled out and steroid addicted, I’m telling you Lexa he looked like a buff tomato with teeth and eyes.” Octavia spoke and Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t even understand why he was there in the first place, O. It’s a self defence class.” 

“Well apparently he was looking for his ex girlfriend. I had to call the police to drag him out because he wouldn’t leave.” 

Lexa winced. “Poor girl. I hope she’ll be okay.” 

“Oh she definitely will be after my class,” Octavia said with confidence. “If that meathead ever tries to hurt her, she’ll be able to kick his ass all under a minute.” 

“I won’t disagree with that. You’re one tough cookie,” Lexa chuckled. 

“The toughest cookie you know.” 

Lexa laughed and picked at the crumbling white paint on the bannister and sighed. Octavia cleared her throat to push the silence away. 

“So Raven told me about the kid,” Octavia finally said. Lexa was waiting for it. “You and Clarke are really going to take care of him?”

“Of course we are. Anya’s a dumbass, but just because she’s a dumbass doesn’t mean she doesn’t have a point. He’s a really well behaved boy.” 

“Do you know his backstory?” Octavia asked and a crunch rang in Lexa’s ear. Muffled chewing came next and Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“Yes. His parents died when he was three and he didn’t have any other family members so he’s been in different homes, then the foster home.”

“Damn, poor kid.” Octavia frowned. “Just be careful. Remember when me, Clarke and Raven made you watch Orphan? Don’t want a remake of that now do we?”

“Shut up, O. He’s a good kid. And that movie was incredibly stupid.” 

“Says the one who jumped at every single scene.” 

“Anyway, me and Clarke are bringing him to Lincoln’s birthday. Didn’t you say that Lincoln’s seven year old niece would be there?” 

“Oh yeah!” Octavia shouted a little too loud. “Ellie is really sweet. They’ll get along.” 

“Good. We’ll see you tonight.” 

“Later, nerd.”

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Why are you so sad?” The little girl, Ellie asked as she laid on her belly on the living room floor. 

Aden picked at a loose thread from the blue rug beneath him and didn’t answer the girl. She was entertaining enough, but he felt he had enough of socializing and would rather be back at Clarke and Lexa’s carving more drawings into his dresser. 

“Is it because Raven didn’t want you?” The little girl asked innocently. “Because it isn’t that she doesn’t want to. I asked her and Anya about it and they said they didn’t have enough room or money.” 

“I’m not sad,” Aden shrugged. “I’m just a bit tired. Raven and Anya are nice. They’ve visited me yesterday. I’m not an idiot. I know the situation.” 

“Wanna play jenga?”

“Not really.” 

“What about uno? Aunty Octavia bought uno for me last Christmas. I always have it just in case I get too bored.” 

Aden looked at the girl’s big happy eyes and felt himself start to relent. It wouldn’t kill him to play a game. Even if he didn’t know how to play it. She seemed to understand the predicament just by looking at him. 

“I can teach you if you don’t know how.” 

“Okay,” Aden agreed and gave his full attention to the girl that smelled like gummy bears and old books. 

Lexa looked peered at Aden and Ellie from the kitchen and smiled as Ellie talked away and placed colorful cards in front of the boy. He stuck his lip out in concentration and the very action instantly reminded her of Clarke. She looked at her wife standing at the counter screwing a corkscrew into the bottle, her lip stuck out as she focused. A smile crept up on Lexa’s face and she couldn’t rub it off. 

“I can’t believe you’re twenty seven, Linc,” Lincoln’s sister Luna said. “You look like a huge buffed out toddler.” 

Lincoln scoffed at his sister and looked at Octavia for reassurance. She shrugged and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“You’ll have to accept being the toddler since you won’t let us have our own yet,” Octavia sassed and grabbed wine glasses from the cabinet. 

“Okay, that is unfair.” Lincoln objected. “I want babies. I just want to wait awhile.” 

“Until when? When Clarke and Lexa have their own? Then all of your kids can grow up together,” Raven sipped her beer smugly.

Lexa’s mouth dropped open and Clarke pulled hard on the cork, she jerked it out of the bottle with a loud pop that startled everyone. 

Clarke shrugged off the words with a smile. “We already have one,” Clarke nodded to Aden who was by then playing masterly at Uno. 

No one commented on Clarke’s statement, and began to talk about other things while Lexa stared at Clarke lovingly. She couldn’t help but feel the warmth spread out through her like honey. She wouldn’t trade Clarke for the world. The world could depend on that. 

When Lincoln opened his presents, he was ecstatic to have a wristwatch once more. He was also very grateful for the batman t-shirt Clarke and Lexa had picked out together. He got new paints from Bellamy, and some new video games from Monty and Jasper. He opened a blue bag and pulled out a set of black and blue lingerie. He stared at it skeptically and grimaced at Raven.  
Raven rolled her eyes and pointed at Octavia. “The birthday cake from the bakery isn’t the only thing you have to eat tonight, Linc. Octavia’s old lingerie ripped, so I thought I’d help you out.” Raven winked at the couple’s flushed cheeks. Lincoln nodded a thank you and handed the set of sexy clothing to Octavia and she hid it behind her back. 

Aden stood up from his spot beside Ellie on the floor and walked to Lincoln whom sat in the recliner. Aden looked uneasy and out of his zone when he pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from behind his back. He placed it in Lincoln’s hand and gestured for him to open it. Lincoln smiled warmly at the boy, then started to unfold the paper. What lay before Lincoln’s eyes was a very detailed picture of himself in warrior armor, holding a very detailed warrior Octavia in his arms surrounded by trees. Lincoln looked at the drawing incredulously, then looked at Aden. Aden stared down at his feet and peaked up into Lincoln’s eyes. Lincoln was absolutely stunned. 

“Clarke, Lexa,” Lincoln said warily. “You’re gonna want to come look at this.” 

Everyone rushed around the birthday man to see the hooplah. Clarke gasped, and everyone else eyed it in awe. Aden’s cheeks began to blush knowing everyone’s attention was on his art. Lincoln looked up at Aden once again. 

“Aden, this is absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much, bud.” Lincoln held out his fist and Aden shyly fist bumped him. 

“We have another artist to join our group, Clarke,” Lincoln smiled. 

“We most definitely do.” Clarke’s smile was so large, she could feel her face start to go numb. 

“Happy birthday,” Aden said sheepishly. 

“Thank you, little buddy.” Lincoln said earnestly. “I’m happy to have you apart of our family.” 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“He’s been doing okay?” Raven asked nodding to Aden who sat blissfully talking to Ellie about Iron Man being the best super hero. 

“Yeah he actually has.” Clarke smiled warmly at the boy. “He’s starting to trust me and Lexa more. We had a meeting with his teacher though and she says he’s still pretty shy. Lex was like that too when she was little.” 

“She was shy when we met her, Griff.” 

“She was just nervous. And she’s cute when she’s shy.” 

Raven chuckled and looked back at Aden. Her face fell into a frown and she bit her lip as thoughts ran through her mind. Clarke could tell Raven felt guilty. It might as well have been tattooed to her forehead. 

“Do you think I’m a shit person for not letting him live with us?” Raven asked and eyed Clarke. 

Clarke shook her head. “No, Rave. Anya sprang it on you out of nowhere. You have one bedroom, and another room filled with boxes that you haven’t unpacked in over a year. There wasn’t space. It just wasn’t the right time.”

“We could’ve found storage somewhere,” Raven shrugged. “I’m not changing my decision. Not like I could now. You and Lexa are his legal caretakers. I just still feel bad. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. The kid probably thinks I hate him.” 

Clarke pulled Raven into a warm hug and rubbed her back reassuringly. 

“He knows you don’t hate him. He’s smarter than you think. He knows you and Anya meant well. Anya just goes out on whims sometimes and doesn’t think about the outcome.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Don’t I know it.” 

Clarke pulled back and grinned at Raven.

“He’s doing good with us. And don’t ever let me hear you say that you feel like you’re burdening us. Because you’re not. He’s staying with me and Lexa for good. He’s our kid now. And we haven’t felt luckier.” 

Raven nodded with a smile and looked back at Aden who was then painting Ellie’s and Octavia’s nails. 

“You’re very lucky.” 

Clarke sighed happily. “We all are.” 

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Do you think they’ll like it?” Aden asked as he and Clarke worked on his Valentine’s Day box. 

“Of course they will,” Clarke said and stuck her tongue out in concentration.

The box was covered in red glittery wrapping paper with a huge slot in the top big enough for any valentine card. Aden stuck different heart stickers onto the box as precisely and spread out as he could. Clarke taped and glued the last bit of dazzling wrapping paper to the bottom edge of the box and wiped the imaginary sweat from her brow with a long “Phew!” 

“Can’t forget these,” Clarke plopped the small sheet of valentine alien stickers onto the table. Aden’s eyes widened in delight. 

“You know I love aliens!” Aden exclaimed. 

“Valentine’s Day just wouldn’t be the same without em,” Clarke beamed at the boy. 

Aden launched himself at Clarke and hugged her tightly. Clarke gasped in surprise and felt her heart melt. She hugged the boy back with a toothy grin. 

Lexa stood in the kitchen sipping her tea and watching the sight unfold before her with hearts in her eyes. Clarke had some sort of glow around her. And Lexa knew about the subtle hints Clarke has been dropping about having a baby. Lexa didn’t think she had ever been more ready for anything in her life. 

Aden stuck a sticker of a green alien hugging a big red heart right onto Clarke’s cheek. 

Their laughter was better than any music. 

Lexa was happy. 

Lexa wasn’t dreaming. 

This was real. And she was ready for whatever was coming their way. 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The rain was pounding against the roof and none of it leaked into the house. None of it dripped into their warm home. But it wanted to. No matter how hard it tried to force its way in, it was closed out with every wall and window and roof. The rain roared from the clouds, and fell to its death against the buildings of the city. 

Lexa lay in bed coughing and spewing snot from her pink stuffy nose. Used Kleenex drizzled all over the sheets around her in big blobs of crumpled white, and her magazine lay half open on her growly tummy. Candles were lit all around her and Clarke’s room and Stitch curled up against her side purring in attempt to make his owner feel better. Lexa looked up at the ceiling and cursed herself for taking her previous spot-on health for granted. Her whole body felt like it was filled with wet cement and her head held a live boxing match, pounding away and aching her to insanity. She had just taken the pain meds Clarke had left on the bedside table for her, and she wished they would just kick in already. 

Clarke walked into the bedroom and shed her black raincoat onto the floor. She shivered violently and kicked her sodden shoes off to the side where Lexa’s handbag sat untouched. Clarke pulled her pajamas on and blew out all of the candles that smacked their shadows against the wall before they disappeared under Clarke’s small gusts of air. She then slid under the covers next to Lexa and Stitch. Clarke pressed her face into Lexa’s neck and hummed. Even when ill, Lexa still smelled like her berry body wash and pine. There was never a time she didn’t smell heavenly. 

“I dropped Aden off at Anya and Raven’s for the night,” Clarke mumbled and kissed Lexa’s sweaty skin. “They wanted a night with him. They just got some new video games and figured he would love to spend his Saturday night playing them and eating their snacks.” 

“Good, he’ll enjoy that,” Lexa rasped out.

“I’m so sorry you’re sick, baby.” 

“You’re gonna get sick too if you keep kissing on me.” Lexa chuckled, but then got caught in a storm of coughing and sniffles. 

“Then let me get sick,” Clarke said sweetly and began to kiss down Lexa’s neck. Lexa sighed and moaned. 

“I’m already burning up, babe. You’re going to make my temperature spike.” Lexa tried to protest. 

“Your fever went away yesterday.” Clarke sucked gently on Lexa’s collarbone. Lexa hissed at the small nips Clarke began to plant all over Lexa’s chest. Lexa felt everything differently. Like her body had a thicker blanket of skin wrapped around her and Clarke’s love bites felt more distant. Distant or not, she felt them through the layers of sick and sweat, and she moaned in delight. 

Clarke kissed along Lexa’s heated skin to her breasts and began placing soft kisses along the swells of flesh. Lexa could feel the sweat trickle from her forehead down her cheek like a stray tear, and down her neck and back. Clarke settled her torso between Lexa’s legs and paid special attention to Lexa’s breasts. Clarke sucked on the smooth skin softly and slowly. Lexa whimpered and moaned as she threaded her long slim fingers through Clarke’s golden locks. Clarke opened her eyes and gazed up at Lexa’s face. Eyes fluttering shut, mouth dropped open, letting the moans and sighs exit her tense and ill body. Sweat trickled down the sides of Lexa’s face and made her hair stick to her face. Clarke felt a pang of guilt hit her. Her wife was sick and needed rest. They had plenty of time to do this when Lexa was better. 

Clarke detached her mouth from Lexa’s breast and tried her hardest to avoid the erect rosie buds begging to be sucked. Lexa groaned in protest beneath her. Looking into Lexa’s hooded eyes, and watching her sniffle and try to trap a threatening cough inside of her chest made Clarke understand all those times Lexa wouldn’t make love to her when she was sick. 

Clarke wiped the sweat from Lexa’s damp skin and looked at her with so much affection, Lexa’s chest lurched. Only she didn’t cough. Her breath caught in her throat as Clarke bent down and kissed Lexa softly on the cheek and forehead. 

“You’re sick sweetheart,” Clarke shrugged guiltily. “We can do this when you’re better.” 

Clarke gingery climbed off of Lexa and slid herself into Lexa’s side and draped her arm over Lexa’s bare tummy. Stitch curled up into himself at the foot of the bed and gave the sweaty couple space. 

Lexa huffed out irritated, and looked at Clarke whom now had her head resting peacefully on Lexa’s chest. 

“You can’t just work me up like that and stop,” Lexa protested. Clarke tightened her hold on Lexa and hummed. 

“When you’re better.” 

“Can’t you at least sleep naked too? I know you’re hot.” 

“Nice try, babe.” Clarke chuckled. “I think I’ll be just fine with my shorts and tank top. Now rest. The more you rest, the faster you’ll get better and the sooner we’ll get to continue.” 

Lexa gave up and rubbed her thighs together weakly. Curse her beautiful sexy wife for waking her entire body up under a lit flame and her very skillful lips. 

“I love you so much, Lexa,” Clarke mumbled in a sleep muddled state. 

“I love you so much too, Clarke. More than you’ll ever know.” 

They fell asleep after another coughing match and the pounding in Lexa’s head had stopped since it travelled south. Lexa ignored it and focused and the blonde in her arms. She smelled of cinnamon and fruit. She smelled of home. Lexa sighed through a stuffy nose and grimaced when the sound filled the dark room. Clarke didn’t stir. Lexa held her closer and fell asleep in a pool of sweat, snot, and blonde hair.  
//////////////////////////////////

Aden was highly observant. And he knew Clarke and Lexa were in love. Though he had never seen people in love before his very eyes before, he had heard of it in the stories his previous foster sisters would tell to him. They always spoke of men and women. Of a man’s muscles catching the fragile woman in his arms and kissing her passionately. But as Aden ate his Apple Jacks at the dining table and watched Clarke and Lexa twirl each other and dance in the kitchen whilst the coffee brewed and the oldies music played, he knew love didn’t only consist of men with women. He didn’t have to be told to understand. And when Lexa twirled Clarke and Clarke fell into her arms and Lexa kissed her with a large smile plastered to her face, Aden smiled into his spoon and thanked whatever fate had on him by placing him in their care. He could see in their small touches, and their glowing smiles and hugs, and laughter that they held love in their hands and spoon fed it to each other every minute of their lives. 

Aden wanted to laugh and dance with them. And for once, he did. He pushed away his reserved nature for a time, knowing he wouldn’t be judged or pushed away or told to sit back down and eat his food. He had lived with Clarke and Lexa long enough by now to know they would welcome him to their silly dancing with smiles and open arms. And that’s exactly what they did. They laughed loud and happy to Dean Martin and Lexa scooped him up in her arms while Clarke tickled him. For once, things were good. Things were cement. And he didn’t feel like he was walking on a tightrope in front of an audience waiting to see him fall. He felt grounded and wanted. And something about that analogy made him feel as light as a feather in his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I’ve been so busy. I hope this was worth it though. And chapter 4 will hopefully be up soon. If there’s snow and school closes, there’s a really good chance it will be. I hope you enjoyed this chap and the next will be up soon!


	4. News and Rubber Brains

Lexa typed fast on the clicking keys of her laptop, large green eyes focused on the brightly lit screen before her, concentration on the thoughts spilling from her mind that seem to be absent during the day and awake during the night. It rained so often in their small town, but it put lexa in the sexy writer’s mood. Late night hours spent writing delicious words down, then erasing them when they didn’t feel good enough. Lexa loves writing. She loves writing more than she probably loves tea. Tea was a godsend. But writing, writing was the oozy jam that filled her heart and made it even more exhilarating to be alive. 

Clarke on the other hand, was extremely tired and frustrated. She could no longer get to sleep without Lexa’s warm body pressed against hers. So, long sleepless nights filled with writing and intense creativity for Lexa, also meant long, cold sleepless nights for Clarke. She decided to give up on trying, and begrudgingly dragged herself out of bed. She grumbled as soon as she stepped foot into the living room and heard the telltale signs of long fingers typing away on a keyboard. Clarke scratched her head and stood behind Lexa, glaring at the too-bright screen. 

“Lex?” Clarke croaked. 

Lexa jumped and slammed her knee against the leg of the wooden desk, then swiveled her chair around to face Clarke. Lexa instantly smiled at the blonde with messy hair and Lexa’s own pajama shorts clinging tightly to her. What made her laugh was the glare fixed on Clarke’s adorable pouty face. 

“I know, Clarke. I’m coming to bed.” 

“You said that an hour ago,” Clarke cocked her head, annoyed. 

Lexa sighed and glanced back at the laptop, then to the wagging cat clock on their wall. Two in the morning. She figured she could turn in for the night. Lexa nodded reluctantly and saved her stuff before shutting her laptop down. When she stood, her bones popped in many different places, and her and Clarke both winced at the sound. 

“You really need to drink more water,” Clarke chuckled when Lexa wrapped her arm around her shoulder and led them to their room. 

“Clarke, if I drink anymore water, I’ll drown. I drink the average nine cups a day with an advantage of a tenth.” 

“Could drink more of me,” Clarke grinned mischievously. 

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully and pushed Clarke softly onto the bed. Lexa quietly shut the door as to not wake Aden, and climbed into bed with her wife. Clarke snuggled up close to Lexa and hummed, delightedly. They had both been incredulously busy. Their days were filled with work, Aden, and cleaning. The nights were filled with even more work and struggles to find sleep. Clarke and Lexa barely had any time to peck one another on the lips let alone have sex. Both could feel the tense sexual frustration and they wanted so much to treat it. But they were so busy, it was hard to put in the time. Lexa looked down at Clarke’s head on her chest and smiled at the relaxed expression on Clarke’s face as she drifted to sleep. Lexa promised herself this weekend would be her and Clarke’s weekend for many reasons; 1. They both needed it. 2. They wanted to make their lives change the right way, or at least the way that was right for them. And 3. Everyone needs a break, and they were truly fit for one. Plus, they needed the alone time together to discuss when they would share the big news with everyone. If they ever would. 

Lexa wrapped her arms tighter around Clarke and sighed. This was going to be a long week. 

 

/

 

The week went by in what seemed to be a slow merry go round. Routine was taken up as usual. Clarke and Lexa got up at 6:35 in the morning, shared light kisses and held each other before getting up, starting the coffee pot, Clarke making Lexa her preferred tea, and preparing breakfast before waking up Aden. The days didn’t seem to drag on no matter how excited both women were for their weekend together. Aden was excited for a weekend with Anya and Raven as well. He enjoyed being in Raven’s humorous presence and Anya’s cool, collected behavior. It only ever made him feel even more loved than he has ever felt before. 

When Friday finally came around, Clarke and Lexa sat with their nerves on end, trying their hardest to not jump each other. The plan originally was that Raven would pick Aden up from school and take him right to her and Anya’s, but Raven was scheduled for an extra two hours and neither her nor Anya would be home to pick him up. Lexa and Clarke didn’t mind spending two more hours with Aden. Despite their excitement to be alone with one another, they both were going to miss the little guy.

Lexa sat on the far end of the couch drinking her fourth cup of tea that she silently begged Clarke to whip up , and Clarke sat on the opposite side. They were trying to keep their cool around one another but they haven’t had sex in almost over a week and they were itching to feel one another’s skin once more. To let go with each other and not stop until the sun rose from the horizon the next morning. 

Clarke licked her lips and glanced over at Lexa who was already staring back at her. The hunger blazed in the forest green of her eyes and only seemed to ignite another fire deep in the brim of Clarke’s stomach. Clarke slowly sat her phone onto the end table without breaking eye contact with Lexa, and crawled slowly, achingly over Lexa’s body. Lexa let out a shaky breath as soon as she felt Clarke settle her entire delicious curves onto her own. Clarke leaned down and kissed and nipped at Lexa’s sharp jaw, sucing occasionally knowing that made Lexa’s knees weak. Once Clarke reached Lexa’s pulsepoint in her neck, and lightly sucked, Lexa whimpered and grabbed Clarke by the cheeks, and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss that made up for everything they had been missing in what seemed like forever. 

Lexa moaned as their tongues slid together in a wet explosion, and she unconsciously ground her hips hard into Lexa’s center. Lexa groaned and slid her hands down Clarke’s sides until she could cup Clarke’s bum. She palmed the round mounds of flesh and the gesture sent tingles all throughout Clarke’s body. Their heated bodies soon began to perspire, and Clarke was growing impatient, and their moans combined was creating a river between her heated legs. 

Clarke lifted Lexa’s shirt up, and Lexa helped her rid the offending cloth from her frame, throwing it somewhere in the background. Clarke grew hungrier when she realized Lexa had been braless. She met Lexa’s eyes and leaned down to kiss her sloppily and passionately. She then trailed her kisses down Lexa’s neck, collarbone, and sternum until she was met with an already hard nipple. Clarke smirked and blew on the stiff bud, watching Lexa’s chest stutter as she tried to regulate her breathing, but failed. Clarke didn’t want to wait anymore. She eagerly took the nipple into her mouth and earned a moan from Lexa. She swirled her tongue around Lexa’s hard nipple, she sucked and bit and soothed with tongue. Lexa was so lost, she was sure her underwear was ruined. 

The blonde then switched over to the other nipple, perked up and ready for attention. The feel of Lexa’s nipples against her tongue was something Clarke would never be able to put into words. It was extraordinary, and all on its own one of the most erotic things she’s felt. Lexa’s fingers threaded through Clarke’s blonde locks and whispered gibberish and whimpered as Clarke assaulted the peak. Clarke reluctantly let the nipple go with a pop, and glanced up at a red cheeked Lexa, eyes half close in arousal, silently begging for more. 

Sliding her hands down teasingly over Lexa’s bare stomach, Clarke stopped just short of the waistband of Lexa’s jeans. 

“Is this what you want?” Clarke asked huskily. 

Lexa nodded and lifted her hips up, seeking friction for her throbbing cunt. Clarke chuckled gravelly and moved her hand up a little bit away from Lexa’s waistband. Lexa whimpered. 

“You have to say it, Lex,” Clarke whispered. “Tell me what you want baby.” 

Lexa visibly gulped, She tried to gain some saliva from her dry mouth but it wasn’t working. Lexa lifted her hips up again, harder this time. 

“Fuck me, Clarke,” Her voice said without waver and she shoved Clarke’s hand back towards the place she so badly ached. Clarke was excited to oblige. 

Clarke loved her ringtone. It reminded her of the old days she spent with her father driving around town. Yeah AeroSmith was great. But in that moment, she wished for nothing more than to never hear Dream On again. Her phone rang on and on, and Clarke and Lexa groaned in frustration. 

Clarke climbed off of a heated Lexa and swiped up her phone from the table, suddenly feeling less irritation seeing who was calling. 

“Hello? Yes, this is she,” Clarke looked at Lexa who eyed her, confused. “Yes, of course. We’ll be right there.” 

Clarke hung up and slid the phone into her pocket. She scrambled around for her shoes and coat and threw Lexa hers. 

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked, still flushed from their previous encounter. 

“Aden got into a fight.”

 

/ 

 

The waiting room was rather decorative, and artsy and Clarke admired that greatly. Though she was still on edge from the news of Aden fighting. It tore her heart. He was such a good boy.

Lexa was sitting there, her hands fidgeting. She knew there was a possibility of something like this happening. She never wanted to think it would, but then it did and she felt sick. Aden had always been so good. Being disappointed in him felt wrong. But she knew she’d have to hear the story first. She wasn’t going to go right ahead and blame him without an explanation. She knew how that felt. She wouldn’t do that to the boy. Her boy. 

“Griffin-Woods?” A small old man stood beside the wooden door that said principal on a silver plaque. He greeted them with a small smile. Lexa and Clarke stood up, and nodded their hellos as they walked into the office. There was a clock in the form of a tomato on the wall and a small kitten figurine on the desk facing the door with its paw up in a wave, along with other mini things and pictures in frames. Aden and two other students, a boy and a girl, sat in three chairs in the corner. The principal, Principal Wallace, gestured them to the two empty chairs in front of the desk.  
“Sit, sit!” He said warmly and sat in his own chair. He folded his hands over the desk and smiled at Clarke and Lexa as they sat side by side. Lexa glance over at Aden who had a black eye and some bruises forming on his throat. She then glanced to the boy on the other end of the room with a busted lip and a scowl. Lexa didn’t care whose fault it was then, she wanted to pummel the kid that hurt her baby. Her baby? 

“So it has been understood that your son was in a fight, yes?” Both women nodded and Clarke’s stomach couldn’t help but warm up at the man calling Aden their son. 

“I’ve heard all sides of the story from these three,” Principal Wallace gestured to the kids The little girl sitting next to Aden had a messy braid on one side and some scrapes on her elbows. Neither Clarke or Lexa noticed at first that the little girl was clutching Aden’s hand. 

“I’ve also talked to some other kids who witnessed the little brawl, and the teachers whom pulled them away from one another. It seems that Ron over there, was pulling Kelly’s braids and wouldn’t stop pestering her, so he pushed her to the ground when she ran from him. Aden seemed to intervene then.” 

Lexa bowed her head and sighed. She wasn’t disappointed in Aden, then. She was disappointed in herself for not teaching him that he should always avoid violence at any cost. But then she figured what with his past that he already knew that. 

“He wasn’t the one that hit first, I can assure you. He tried to tell him to stop and that it wasn’t nice what he was doing to Kelly. Ron then punched him, but Aden fought back. Therefore, the both of them have consequences.” 

“Oh, please!” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Not disrespect you in anyway, Mr.Wallace but I am actually glad he fought back” 

Lexa wasn’t surprised. She knew her wife, and she knew her wife knew what was right. 

“I’d rather him have fought back than get hurt worse,” Lexa agreed. “He was standing up for himself, and that little girl that was getting bullied. I realize that fighting is not the right answer, but I refuse to see why my son should get in trouble for defending himself.” 

Clarke smiled warmly at her wife and nodded. 

Mr.Wallace only kept his smile as he continued on with his thoughts.

“Ron will have after school detention for a month. Aden will have it for a week.” 

“I’m sorry, but I disapprove.” Lexa stood up and grabbed Aden’s hand whilst smiling at the little girl who had to let go of his other hand. “I don’t think he deserves that long. Give him a day or two. And why is it that the bully’s only punishment is after school detention? Shouldn’t there be something done to educate him on not bullying other children?” 

“I’m sorry, miss but I-” 

“And what did Kelly’s parents say?” Clarke asked and folded her arms over her chest. 

“Well, they were grateful to Aden in the slightest but-”

“So settle for two days. We will figure it out in our own household.” 

Principal Wallace no longer had the smile on his face, and he nodded grimly at their proposal. Clarke and Lexa then asked if he could just remove the detention for him altogether, but Wallace looked sincerely sorry that he couldn’t let it slide without a small amount of punishment. 

Clarke and Lexa drove Aden home in silence and Aden held his head down in shame. Lexa grabbed his hand and made him look up at her. 

“You did nothing wrong, Aden. I don’t condone fighting, but if you’re trying to do the right thing and you need to stand up for yourself, I support it. You’re a little warrior,” Lexa said solemnly. Once she earned a small smile and head nod from Aden, she turned back around in her seat and smiled at Clarke. Clarke looked at him through the rearview mirror and smiled. He smiled back.

“I think that little girl is really grateful,” Clarke smirked.

“Kelly is one of my friends. I don’t like when anyone tries to hurt her,” he shrugged as if it was nothing. “Do I still get to go to Raven and Anya’s tonight?”

“Of course, little man. Forget about today and unwind for the weekend. Raven said she bought you that new video game you wanted.”

“Red Dead Redemption Zombies?!” Aden gasped. 

“That’s the one,” Clarke beamed at the boy. She watched him do a fist bump and chuckled knowing he learned it exactly from Lexa. 

 

/

 

Lexa kissed a trail down Clarke’s stomach and back up again, enjoying teasing her wife who groaned and whimpered. She slowly made her way up to Clarke’s breasts where she had just littered a bunch of pink and purple hickeys that looked like fallen leaves on white snow. Like a mixture of autumn and winter. Lexa kissed over them once more before trailing back down once more, only this time she didn’t stop as she continued to go lower and lower. Clarke’s tummy jumped under Lexa’s lips and Lexa smirked against her creamy skin. Lexa grabbed the syringe from the nightstand and looked at it, fresh and mortifying. Her heart was jumping. She licked lightly over Clarke’s glistening folds and Clarke’s hips jumped in response. 

Lexa then pushed her tongue through them and right against Clarke’s clit. Clarke moaned and fisted Lexa’s hair, trying not to pull too hard on her wife’s scalp. Their naked bodies glistened with love and sex, and they seemed eager yet nervous all at once. When Lexa lifted the syringe, Clarke halted her. 

“Wait,” Clarke said and pulled Lexa up. Lexa’s hard knocked hard against her chest and braced herself for Clarke backing out of it. For Clarke grabbing the syringe and setting it back down on the desk. For Clarke not to be ready. 

“I want us to do it together,” Clarke said and maneuvered Lexa so she was straddling Lexa and Lexa sat up against the headboard of their bed. “When this happens, I want us to come together.”

Clarke’s voice was so husky with want and desire, it made a gush flow right out of Lexa. Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke in a long, wet kiss. Lexa ran her fingers over Clarke’s center and moaned at the wetness there that she could still taste on her tongue. Clarke moved her hips, desperately seeking friction. Lexa slid her fingers into Clarke easily and swallowed Clarke’s moans with a kiss. Clarke sunk her fingers into Lexa then, and both women moaned and began to pant. Clarke wound her arms around Lexa’s back and held onto her as she rode Lexa’s fingers. Her hips waved harder and faster and her fingers inside Lexa matched the pace. Lexa gripped onto Clarke as they rocked into each other 

Lexa could feel Clarke clenching around her fingers, and right then, Clarke pressed her palm directly onto Lexa’s clit and began to move faster. Lexa could feel their orgasms begin at the same time, but even through hers, she began to stroke Clarke in different places, and curled her fingers to prolong her orgasm. Lexa removed her fingers and plunged the syringe in and let it go while Clarke was still coming down from her orgasm. 

Lexa felt the sudden sting on her back as she came out of her high and flopped back down onto the mattress with Clarke on top of her. Clarke had left large angry scratches on Lexa’s back again and Lexa loved it. 

After catching a bit of her breath, Clarke rolled off of Lexa but scooted up to her side and snuggled into her wife. Lexa draped an arm around her and kissed the top of Clarke’s head. 

“There is never a moment I am not in awe over you, Lexa Griffin-Woods,” Clarke whispered and kissed Lexa’s chest. 

Lexa smiled deeply. “And there’s nothing that ceases to astound me with everything you do, Clarke Griffin-Woods.” 

 

/ 

 

Clarke had been too tired to really do anything lately, but today she was going to make Lexa an amazing dinner and snap out the dreamland she had been induced into lately. She stood over the stove and stirred the marinara sauce in the large pot, letting the wonderful smells waft into her nose. Clarke knew Lexa loved spaghetti and today, was the day. 

Lexa was on her way to get Aden from school and Clarke figured she had enough time to start dinner and have Lexa and Aden come home to the wonderful smell of spaghetti. She was so happy with her life, she nearly felt like she was floating. Every day she spent with her wife and Aden, and their friends was a blessing to her. She wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. 

A sudden grumble and lurch in Clarke’s tummy filled the air and nearly silenced the music she had put on. Before she could think of it, Clarke was on her knees in the bathroom spilling watery vomit into the toilet. It had been the fifth time that week. 

When she was sure she was done, she stood on shaky legs and leaned on the vanity, looking into the mirror. Her blonde hair was kept up in a messy bun and she had small circles under her eyes despite how much sleep she had been getting. She opened the cabinet door and took out the small pregnacy test her and Lexa had been saving since they visited the doctor, and they did were ready to have their own baby. Clarke was still ecstatic that she and Lexa could have their baby biologically without a sperm donor. The baby was going to be half Lexa’s. Clarke had never been a science geek, but she had been thanking and praising science and its new technology for months. 

Clarke sat on the toilet seat anxiously waiting for the outcome. Her hands were sweaty and shaky and she could feel herself nearly getting sick again. She hadn’t even heard Aden and Lexa walk through the front door. When Clarke looked up, she Lexa standing in the doorway of the bathroom staring down at the pregnancy test with her mouth open. Clarke’s eyes bugged. 

“Lexa, what? What does it say?” Clarke asked anxiously, still willing herself not to look at it. 

“Clarke,” Lexa shook her head. 

“For god’s sake, Lexa what is it?”  
“We’re having a baby,” Lexa said emotionally and looked up at Clarke with the largest smile on her face as she lifted the stick up and showed the plus sign to Clarke. Clarke took it into shaky hands, and looked down at the digital plus sign in the window of the stick. Then there were drops on the stick and she realized she was crying. 

“Lexa,” Clarke beamed and jumped into her wife’s arms, her heart completely alight. 

Lexa laughed heartily and carefully spun Clarke around. 

“Is that a pregnancy test?” A small voice asked. 

Clarke and Lexa whipped around to see Aden standing there looking at the little stick clutched in Clarke’s hands. Both women looked from the boy, to the stick, then back again. 

“Aden,” Clarke beamed. “You’re going to be a big brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this literally took forever. Months to be exact. My laptop charger broke and there was no other way for me to write until I got the charger. I had to order it online because no one around my area had the specific charger my laptop needs. And guess what? The charger came from overseas which meant it took wayyyy longer to get here. BUT it is here, and I am able to write again! Not only am I writing this one still, but in my forced absence, I’ve come up with tons of other Clexa fanfic ideas. So we’ll see if I write them? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Acrylic Paints and Ribbons

Chapter 5 - Acrylic Paints and Ribbons 

 

“You’re what?!” Raven nearly shrieked. They were all huddled in Octavia and Lincoln’s living room, looking at Clarke and Lexa with eyes wide enough to pass for Asia. Lexa and Clarke looked around at their group of friends. Everyone had made it when they said it was huge news. It had been about a month since the pregnancy test, and everything within the pregnancy had been going along smoothly and the baby was only growing bigger, so they decided it was finally time to them all. Clarke looked from Octavia to Lincoln, to Raven and Anya, Jasper and Monty and Harper, Bellamy and even Murphy had stopped by with Emori bringing Clarke and Lexa their favorite scones from Arkadia Bevz. Clarke then looked at Lexa and marvelled at the large smile on her face. Then she turned to her friends again and nodded. The room erupted in congratulations and yells of excitement as they all ran over to hug the pair in a tight group hug. Murphy even hugged them as Emori stood by and smiled. 

“How- how long?” Octavia stuttered through a smile.

“A month,” Lexa grinned. 

Octavia and Raven placed a hand on Clarke’s tummy. The girls were beyond excited. Octavia slowly retracted her hand and stood beside Clarke. She looked over at Lincoln whom nodded. 

“I guess this would be the perfect time to tell you all. Not at all trying to steal your thunder, but I would love for us to celebrate this together,” Octavia sighed wistfully. “I’m pregnant too.” 

The room blew up in gasps and hugs and yet again, more congratulations. Clarke hugged her best friend tightly and kissed her cheek. 

“There’s no way you’re stealing our thunder! This is perfect! How long?” 

“Same as you, about a month.” 

“God, now neither of you can go out drinking with me and An,” Raven pouted. 

“I guess we’re all getting older,” Lincoln said softly. 

“Not me!” Jasper said from the couch. “I’m still playing video games and sleeping all day.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Monty snickered.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be an uncle twice!” Bellamy exclaimed and hugged his little sister and Clarke once more.   
Everything was light. Sort of like those summer days when they were kids. Like nothing in the world could hurt them except maybe a scraped knee or a bee sting. It felt like everything was weightless. Everything was gorgeously calm.

 

It wasn’t easy. It was the opposite of easy. Clarke was hormonal and tired. Lexa was patient and drained. Aden was observant and helpful. And Clarke was too stubborn to not work at the art gallery. It meant lifting large pieces of art, moving them around and hanging them up. Lexa didn’t like it, but they were still early enough into the pregnancy that she let Clarke do as she wanted when she still could. 

When Aden’s 8th birthday came around, Clarke was sporting a small bump beneath her shirt, and Lexa’s smile had gotten a lot brighter if that was even possible. Aden had invited some of his friends from school, and Clarke and Lexa threw him an alien themed party in their backyard. The girl that Aden had stood up for when she had been bullied was sitting proudly beside Aden when Clarke brought out the diamond shaped green alien cake. He grabbed the girl’s hand and squeezed his eyes shut before making a wish. Then, with all of his might, he blew out the candles and everyone applauded. 

Octavia and Lincoln got him a new art kit that was meant to be for professionals. Aden hugged them both. Raven and Anya got him his own playstation with a bunch of new and old games they had previously owned. Clarke and Lexa got him a kindle with a limitless key to any books he liked. He had never felt so spoiled and thankful in his entire young life. 

When the other kids were playing tag around the backyard and the grown ups were sitting on the porch laughing and talking, Aden pulled Kelly aside near the peach tree and hugged her. 

“Kelly? I have something to ask you. And it’s okay if you say no. I wouldn’t be upset or mad or-”   
“What is it, Aden?” The little girl asked. 

“Would you marry me? Be my partner?” Aden asked and pulled out a tiny ring with a heart on it. It glistened in the rays of the sun leaking through the frilly branches of the tree swooping over them. 

“Oh, Aden!” The little girl squealed. “Of course I would!” 

Aden grinned and slipped the ring onto the girl’s chubby little finger. Kelly held up her hand and watched as the little heart shone. She then pressed a quick kiss to Aden’s cheek. 

“Happy birthday,” she whispered. Then she was gone, chasing after the rest of the children who ran happily around the backyard tagging one another and laughing. Aden glanced over at Clarke sitting in Lexa’s lap laughing at something Octavia had just said. He vowed to always treat Kelly as Clarke and Lexa treated each other. He had never felt so happy.   
\--------------------------

 

Clarke huffed as she set her bag lethargically onto the table in the dining room. She shrugged her coat off and draped it haphazardly over one of the chairs, then leaned on it for support. The doctor visits were only getting more stressful and at times, she couldn’t help feeling exhausted and worried. Her emotions were all over the place and it annoyed her. 

Long, lithe, strong arms circled around her waist and rested over her protruding tummy. She pressed back into Lexa’s warm hold and leaned her head back on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa pressed soft kisses along the expanse of Clarke’s neck and made the blonde moan softly. 

“You know it’s all going to be okay right?” Lexa asked between kisses. 

“They said there are a ton of things that could go wrong, Lex,” Clarke sighed. “We’re using their new method. This baby wasn’t produced from a male’s sperm. They took something from your body and did whatever the hell they did with it and bam, I was pregnant. It’s not a sure thing, and it scares me.” 

Lexa rubbed her hands over Clarke’s ever growing belly and kissed all along Clarke’s jaw. She had her qualms about the situation. When their doctor had first offered it, they were skeptical and unsure. There was a possibility of losing their baby, or their baby coming out with all sorts of horrifying birth defects. But there was also an amazing chance of having their own healthy and happy baby made from the two of them. Lexa didn’t want to pass the option up. And Clarke could only imagine little Clexas running around. Half herself, and half her wife. They never thought they’d ever see the day where it could be possible. But now they were living it. And it was both exciting and terrifying. 

“I know it’s stressful, honey. But it could go either way. We just need to continue to be positive. No matter what happens, we will get through it. I promise you.” 

Lexa’s words softened Clarke’s heart and her anxiety began to dissipate. She let the feel of Lexa’s lips on her skin carry her away into the world of bliss that only Lexa could bring her to. Her skin began to heat up in lava-like tingles and her breathing was becoming harsh. 

Clarke turned in Lexa’s arms and surged her lips towards her wife’s plump ones. Lexa kissed Clarke passionately and ran her hands all over Clarke’s back. Feeling her wife’s pregnant belly against her made her heart gush in love for the woman she adored. The woman who was carrying her baby. 

The room was beginning to get stiflingly hot, and their minds were slowly on their way to becoming a foggy town of lost thoughts and cares. When Aden trudged through the front door, fresh off of the school bus, the two women detached their lips, but their bodies still remained pressed close. They glanced over at the young boy, and he smiled at them. They smiled back and opened their arms for him to join a group hug. He ran softly into them, as to not hurt Clarke or the baby in her tummy. The pair snuggled the boy and he sighed in content. 

“Can I feel your tummy, Clarke?” He asked simply. 

“Of course you can, Little Man,” The blonde smiled. 

The three of them made their way to the living room where Clarke and Lexa sat on the sofa and Aden sat in between them. He gingerly placed a small palm on the glowing belly that bulged in Clarke’s turquoise long sleeve. Clarke’s belly was warm and Aden knew their was life forming just under his small hand. It astounded him. 

“And how far along are you again?” Aden asked and glanced at Clarke’s relaxed face. 

“Six months,” Clarke replied proudly. 

“So that means you have about less than three months to go right?” 

“That’s right.” 

“So July is the due date?” 

“Around that, yes.” 

Aden smirked. “They’re lucky, then. Summer parties are the best parties.” 

Clarke and Lexa double took at Aden’s use of plural words when talking about the baby. 

“What do you mean ‘they’re’?” Lexa asked. 

Aden rubbed his hand in circles over the belly. 

“They,” Aden clarified. “Aren’t you having twins?” 

Lexa and Clarke glanced at one in another in confusion. 

“Not that we’ve been told, no,” Lexa shook her head. “Why do you think we’re having twins?”

“Because you are,” Aden shrugged simply. “Your tummy is bigger than the average woman at six months with just one baby.” 

“And how are you sure of that?” Clarke lifted an eyebrow.   
“I read about it on my kindle. It showed pictures and everything. You’re having twins.” 

The two women stared at the boy in alarm. Twins? That couldn’t be. They would’ve been informed by their doctor at that point if they had been having twins. They would’ve seen it on the ultrasounds. Clarke’s negative thoughts all began to swoop back. She hid it in front of Aden, but Lexa could always see through her facade. It just made no sense. They had just got back from the doctor’s and nothing was abnormal or wrong, and there was definitely no news of twins. They were completely and utterly confused. 

They had decided it was best to go to the hospital right then. They dropped Aden off at Lincoln and Octavia’s and headed straight for the hospital, tires sputtering gravel and dirt as they spun out of their friends’ neighborhood. 

 

\--------------------------

 

They were having twins. A night of worry and more ultrasounds and waiting only proved that their adopted son was right, and they were going to have twins. Babies. Two babies. Two babies from Lexa’s body and other scientific adhesives were growing healthily in Clarke’s tummy. The two women were shocked and delighted beyond anything else. 

They had left the hospital and picked Aden up before driving to the store and picking up a ton of baby stuff. They hadn’t wanted a baby shower, and wanted to do it all on their own. Clarke wanted to add the artistic uniqueness to their babies’ things and Lexa wanted to make sure every single little thing was perfect. 

Clarke couldn’t stand the fumes, so Lexa and Aden painted the nursery a light green color on two walls and a baby blue color on the other two. They were Aden’s choice of colors and Lexa and Clarke didn’t have a single problem with it. 

When they were done with the nursery, there were two cribs, one rocking chair, two changing tables with flowers and aliens on them, a box of toys and books, a rocking chair in the corner and a breast pump hidden in the nightstand beside the rocking chair. 

Aden looked around at the room and high fived Lexa with a large grin plastered on his face. He was more than ready to welcome his little siblings home. 

 

It was three agonizing months of many doctor visits, puking, hormones, moodiness, cravings and no work for Clarke. Those three months spent bossing around Lexa, cuddling Aden and Stitch, and crying to herself whenever Titanic was showing on the tv. Three months of anticipation and anxiety. Three months of overwhelming love and adoration for the two babies growing inside of her. And they passed as slow as a turtle in a marathon race. But time never stops. And Clarke was beyond thankful for that. 

Clarke was asleep on her back, unknowingly starfishing the bed, leaving Lexa curled up into herself on the sliver of bed she had. Lexa was too tired to care and they were both in a dense sleep. But then Clarke sat straight up, threw the covers off of her legs and stared down in horror at the water gushing out of her. 

She shook Lexa hard, and Lexa fell off the bed and thudded to the floor. 

“It’s happening Lex! My water broke!” Clarke exclaimed. 

Lexa scrambled to her feet and grabbed Clarke softly by the arms, and helped her to stand. 

“We’ve gotta get everything ready! We’ve gotta get the car seats in the car, and the baby bags all packed, and we have to make sure Aden is awake and ready, and we gotta-” Lexa rambled as she led Clarke to the living room. 

“Lex, hey, shhh,” Clarke soothed. “We have a bunch of time. I’m not going to give birth before we’re ready okay?” 

Lexa’s brow scrunched as she took in Clarke’s words. She nodded and shrugged her shoulders. 

“We’re having twins. Who’s to say one won’t push the other out?”

Clarke giggled at her wife’s serious expression. “I don’t think they have the strength to do that, love. Though they are half of you, so they might already have killer muscles.” 

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s bicep, which caused Lexa to blush. 

“Now is not the time to flirt, babe,” Lexa tsked and pushed Clarke slowly onto the couch. “I’m making you some tea, then I’m getting Aden up. I can’t believe it’s finally time!” 

The sticky July heat made the stray brown hairs stick to Lexa’s face as she began to sweat. Clarke sighed at the offending heat and thought of how dreadful it would be to give birth to twins in the scorching womb of July. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

The hospital was surprisingly crowded, and the smell always made Lexa sick. She didn’t focus too hard on it at the time when her wife was holding her hand in a bone crushing grip, and her son was telling Clarke a story as he hopped alongside her wheelchair. Lexa glanced down at her phone once Clarke was settled into the hospital bed and her heart lept. She wanted to laugh at the irony. 

“Guess who else is in labor, Clarke?” 

The blonde glanced over at the empty bed beside her and grinned. 

“You’re not serious are you?” She asked. 

But before Lexa could answer, a groaning Octavia was rolled into the room. Once she saw Clarke, her entire mood brightened up.

“Clarkey!” the other brunette exclaimed. “Who would’ve fuckin’ thought?” 

“It honestly doesn’t surprise me,” Lexa shrugged. 

“Why?” Aden asked. 

“Well, Aden.” Octavia began. 

Clarke and Lexa groaned at the impending story they’ve heard a million times. 

“Oh come on you guys, it isn’t that bad,” Lincoln teased and set Octavia up in her bed beside Clarke. 

All of them sat there listening to the story of Clarke and Octavia’s birth until Raven, Anya and Bellamy entered, saving them from the dreadful repeated story. They sat there talking, exchanging old stories and at often points Clarke and Octavia’s contractions. 

When both women were at ten centimeters, everyone left the room except Lexa and Lincoln. When Octavia and Clarke began to push at the same time, lovers holding their hands, Clarke murmured through clenched teeth, “At least it isn’t August 8th.” 

Amen to that. 

 

\------------------------------------------

Jaden Adam Trikan, born at 8:55pm July 15. 

Kada Alexandra Griffin-Woods, born at 8:55pm July 15.

Rylan Abigail Griffin-Woods, born at 8:56pm July 15.

 

Clarke held her two daughters as she tried her hardest not to drown in her own tears. They were absolutely beautiful. Rylan had a head full of dark brown hair, just as thick and wavy as Lexa’s. And Kada had blonde duck fluffs of hair sticking up in all sorts of different directions just like Clarke’s hair in the mornings. Her eyes were open, darting around the room in slow paces. But then she settled them on her mothers and she smiled. Rylan had not yet opened her eyes, she was fast asleep. 

Octavia cradled her baby boy in her arms and brushed her finger over his soft cheek. He was absolutely precious. His light brown skin was soft and fragile, and he chubby cheeks showed a hint of perfect jawline that he had quite obviously inherited from Octavia. Lincoln kissed his wife’s head and stared down at his new son. He couldn’t pinpoint a time where he was as happy as this. 

Everyone took turns holding the three new babies. When Aden held Kada in his arms, he smiled down at the lively baby and stroked her soft hair. Ellie sat beside him holding her cousin Jaden and smiled at Kada who had her eyes set on her older brother. 

“You better be prepared to be forgotten,” Ellie said and glanced over at her mother, Luna whom was holding Rylan. “These babies are going to take up all of the attention, and, and, and you won’t be loved anymore.” 

Aden looked up at his two moms laying in each other’s arms in one of the hospital bed and felt a pang of worry. 

“That’s not true,” the boy scoffed. 

“But it is,” Ellie argued. “They are going to be all everyone talks or thinks about and you’ll just be in the background.That’s what happened to my friend.” 

“Well your friend has a different family,” Aden remarked and looked down at his baby sister whom was beginning to fall asleep. “Plus, maybe they deserve every single bit of attention they could get. They won’t just be getting it from Clarke and Lexa. They’ll be getting it from me too.” 

 

Clarke was exhausted. She laid in bed for days and Lexa took care of the surprisingly easy twins. They didn’t cry often, but their poop, now that was a whole different story. Aden helped out as much as he could, and sometimes he would place Stitch in Clarke’s lap whilst she slept so she could feel the warmth of another body again.   
Lexa enjoyed every single thing about her daughters. Even when she had to get up in the middle of the night, or had to clean the explosions in their diapers. She loved it all. Two was more than she thought she could handle, but she managed. Once Clarke began to feel better, things were a lot easier and they took care of them together. 

Clarke helped Aden with homework while feeding one of the twins and Lexa rocked the other to sleep. Aden went to school with an “I’m a big brother” shirt, it was his favorite. 

Things were going so nicely, Clarke felt she had nothing to complain about. And whenever Lexa looked at her wife, she thought, she could make babies with her over and over and over again. Then she would look down at her two sleeping babies unconsciously holding hands in her arms and thought, maybe two was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading! I might write an extra story to this sequel where the twins and Aden are more grown up! I'm not sure yet, but we'll see.


End file.
